mc3fallennationfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Please Keep Opinions OFF This Page Weaponry - Primary: 1. Bravel-1 (FN SCAR-L) Assault Rifle *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10'' '' *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 3/10 *Unlocked at rank: 0 Cost: 0 (You start out with this weapon) 2. MC81 (MP7) Submachine Gun *Damage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 7/10'' '' *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Mobility: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Unlocked at rank: 3 Cost: 5,000 3. Intercept-L200 (CheyTac M200 Intervention) Sniper Rifle *Damage: 9/10'' '' *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 9/10 *Unlocked at rank: 10 Cost: 7,000 4. ACM (ACR) Assault Rifle *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 7/10'' '' *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 4/10 *Unlocked at rank: 16 Cost: 11,000 5. Shred 4 (M240) Light Machine Gun *Damage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 9/10 *Mobility: 3/10 *Range: 2/10 *Unlocked at rank: 22 Cost: 16,000 6. OPS55 (UMP .45) Submachine Gun *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Unlocked at rank: 24 Cost: 12,000 7. KT-44 (AK-47) Assault Rifle *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Unlocked at rank: 28 Cost: 28,000 8. Maiden (FAMAS) Assault Rifle *Damage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Unlocked at rank: 35 Cost: 16,000 9. TXR- Reaper (TDI Vector) Submachine Gun *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 4/10 *Unlocked at rank: 40 Cost: 20,000 10. TZ4- Compakt (M4 Carbine) Assault Rifle *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Unlocked at rank: 46 Cost: 16,000 11. KR600 (Barret XM500) Sniper Rifle *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 7/10 *Unlocked at rank: 52 Cost: 24,000 12. Automat-X (Steyr AUG A3 LMG) Light Machine Gun *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Unlocked at rank: 64 Cost: 28,000 13. ZN6-Prototype (XM8) Assault Rifle *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Unlocked at rank: 70 Cost: 22,000 Weaponry-Secondary: MK45 (HK MK23) Pistol *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Mobility: 7/10 *Range: 4/10 *Unlocked at rank: 0 Cost: 0 (You start out with this weapon) Defiler (Kel-Tec KSG) Shotgun *Damage: 8/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 3/10 *Unlocked at rank: 7 Cost: 6,000 Vulture (Desert Eagle) Pistol *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Unlocked at rank: 12 Cost: 10,000 Rampage-4 (RPG-28) Rocket Launcher *Damage: 9/10 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 1/10 *Mobility: 3/10 *Range: 9/10 *Unlocked at rank: 18 Cost: 18,000 N4010 (Benelli M4 Super 90) Shotgun *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 4/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 2/10 *Unlocked at rank: 31 Cost: 16,000 Roar 3000 (AA-12) Shotgun *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 3/10 *Fire Rate:6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 2/10 *Unlocked at rank: 58 Cost: 22,000 ZXD (M79) Grenade Launcher *Damage: 9/10 *Accuracy: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 4/10 *Unlocked at rank: 76 Cost: 22,000 .44 Revolver (.44 Magnum) Pistol *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 2/10 *Unlocked at rank: 82 Cost: 22,000 Extras: Frag Grenade "Huge instant damage. Detonates after 3 seconds." Cost: 0 (You start out with this weapon) Flash Grenade "Flash of light blinds view for 3 seconds." Cost: 2,000 Sticky Grenade (Semtex) "Sticks to target and explodes shortly after." Cost: 8,000 Stun Grenade "Slows down any opponent inside radius of effect." Cost: 16,000 Incendiary Grenade "Damages any opponent standing in fire." Cost: 20,000 Throwing Knive (Rank 90) "Throw deadly knife. Instant kill upon hit." Cost: 25,000'''